


Tattoo's, Piercings', and....Kittens?

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: Kitten Harry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Punk Louis - Fandom, Punk Niall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible thunder storm rolls in after Louis finishes up giving his only customer, Harry, a tattoo. Only to find that A)this storm wasn't going anywhere, and B) Harry was less than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo's, Piercings', and....Kittens?

Punk! Louis & Kitten! Harry  
I walked around in the waiting room of my tattoo parlor ‘Wicked Ink’ as the clock ticked away. It had been a rather slow day and to be honest I was starting to get bored. 

“Lou, I think we should just close up early, no one’s coming today.” 

I looked over at one of my best friends, Niall, as he walked out from the back room. Niall was an interesting lad, I never seemed to be bored around my lilac hair colored friend who got a new tattoo every other week….well more like touch ups and add-on’s than anything new. 

“Where are you going?” 

Niall put on his black North face and ran a hand through his lilac hair while giving me a big smile “I’m going to get a touch up, and maybe a new piercing.” Niall, being Niall, showed me his sleeve (tattoo) of many elaborate four leaf clovers and other intricate designs, and proceeded to walk out. “See ya Lou!” Chuckling, I waved him off and continue to chuckle as the door closed.

A few minutes later the bell on the door rang signaling a customer “Hey, welcome to Wicked Ink, how may I….help you?” Looking up my blue eyes met with the bright and curious green eyes of a brown curly haired, beanie wearing boy; I looked down slightly to hide the small blush that was on my cheeks. 

“Um, yeah you can help me. I want to get a tattoo, my….ah first in a while…a very long while actually.” I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the boys light brown tail swaying nervously around the boys legs, He’s a cat? Nah, he’s probably just wearing a costume and I’m probably high off the ink fumes. 

I smiled softly and nodded “Sure come on back and I’ll give you a second to look at a book, just to see if anything interests you…..” That’s when I had realized that he had no idea what the boy’s name was. 

“Harry, I’m Harry.” 

With a bright smile I extended my hand. “Nice to meet ya Harry, I’m Louis. I own the place.” 

I lead Harry around the front desk and over to my station in the back. Harry fiddled with his beanie as if he was trying to hide something from me, and to be honest it both worried me and strangely turned me on…Get a grip on yourself Louis.

“Here take a seat and I’ll go and grab my book of awesomeness.” A soft chuckle escaped Harry’s lips as he sat down on the chair. Grabbing the thick leather book off the front counter I jogged back so that I wouldn't be keeping an obviously nervous Harry waiting: 

“Here, feel free to take all the time you need. I’ll just sit right here.” As awkwardly as possible, I started to sit down and prepare his station for whatever Harry picked. 

“I like this one.”  
I looked over Harry’s shoulder at the picture of an anchor; for some strange reason that’s always been my favorite. “Ok then, do you want it in color or black sketch?” Harry thought about it for a minute and being the creeper that I am, took that time to basically check out every facial feature on Harry before setting in on his bright green eyes. 

“Black sketch if you don’t mind. It’ll go with my ship.” 

Harry removed his dark red plaid shirt and showed me his tattooed arm; right on the bicep was a large ship and to be honest I was rather impressed with the work. “Hey well look at that, you match my compass and wrists.” I showed Harry his compass tattoo and roped wrist, we laughed about it for a minute before I picked up the book to create a stencil of the desired picture. While I sketched out the picture, I felt some pressure on my arm; looking down I saw Harry’s hand resting there while I drew, composure Louis, composure. When I finished I softly nudged Harry’s shoulder 

“So where do you want it?”  
Harry shrugged “On my arm’s fine.” Harry put his shirt in his lap and sat back against the chair; he placed his left arm on my table, giving me a shaky nod. 

“Ok, let’s do this.” I put the stencil onto his arm I started to apply some pressure and waited for the sketch to transfer onto his skin. 

“Just hold that there please, while I get the gun working.” Taking Harry’s hand I placed it over the stencil, and as I went for the gun I could see his eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. 

“Gun?! What gun?” I could hear the panic in his voice, and let’s just say that was the cutest thing I had ever heard. 

“The tattoo gun silly.” 

I held up the tattoo gun and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head “Are you going to shoot me?!” I almost cooed at how he was both terrified and confused, Ok time to stop being evil. 

“Harry, I’m not going to shoot you. I’m going to put the ink in this to make your tattoo.” That seemed to calm him down slightly, but not nearly enough for my liking. Harry started to shake, out of fear most likely, so I placed the tattoo gun down and gave him a small smile. 

“I’ll be right back.”

I swung my leg over the stool I was sitting on and jogged into the back room towards my dad’s office. Walking in, I went straight for the bookshelf; reaching onto the fourth shelf I grabbed a small, brown and white patched cat. The stuffed cat was given to the customers that were either A) Extremely nervous ((Harry)) or B) Unable to react well to pain ((again probably Harry)); we haven’t used it for a while, and I hope that Harry doesn’t mind that it’s a cat or anything like that. Let’s face it I like this boy; oh and did I mention that I was gay? 

“Hey Harry, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought you this stuffed cat; I think it might help.” 

Harry looked at the cat then at me and back again like I was some sort of idiot or something “What?! I think it will help; besides if it makes you feel any better I used this when I got my first tattoo and piercings.” After that Harry grabbed the cat like it was last piece of meat left on the planet. 

“Better?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded “Anything good enough to be held by Louis, is good enough for me.” That brought a small smile to my face as he snuggled the cat close, Could it be that he might actually like me; he’s only known me for a little over an hour! After I was sure he was settled and much calmer than a few minutes ago, I continued to load the ink into my tattoo gun. 

“So what kind of piercings do you have?” 

Looking up at Harry I scrunched up my nose in thought: 

“Um, well I’ve got this nose piercing” pointing to the thin black ring in my right nostril. 

“These three ear piercings” Motioned to the three thin black and silver rings going up my left earlobe. 

“My tongue piercing” Stuck out my tongue like Miley Cyrus ((A/N: I don’t hate Miley….so don’t even take that as any form of hate. I think she’s awesome!!)) And pointed to the white piercing in the middle of my tongue. 

“And I have both of my ears pierced.” And finally pointed to the two black earrings that were in my ears. Man I actually have a lot, when I put some thought in to it at least. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Harry shrugged and continued to act all cute “No reason, just curious.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the cute little cat boy that was sitting in my tattoo chair. Idiot. 

“What was that?”

CRAP! He must’ve heard me. “Nothing, Just mumbling.” 

“You ready now to get started?” Harry gave me an excited nod and with that I pulled on blue latex gloves before putting a hand on his writs and another hand on the tattoo gun.  
Turning it on I slowly started to ink Harry’s skin to match my sketch; I had finished filling in the details in the outline when Harry chuckled.

“Something funny?”

“Nah, just thinking.”

I shook my head and proceeded to put a piece of gauze over top his new tattoo and lightly wrapped the gauze in purple bandages.

“Ok, so if that’ll be all…I’m gonna ring you up.” I glanced at Harry and smiled as he pawed at the bandaging. I then got up and made my way over the cash register: “Ok, so that’ll be about $33.45.” *BOOM* That thunder crash was huge, and just about scared the living daylights out of me. Then a loud siren like sound filled the air through my radio.

“We’d like to interrupt your daily broadcasting for just a moment. This is a weather emergency warning service announcement, a very large storm has started to drive through London, bring hurricane force winds, dangerous thunder and lightning surges, flash flood warnings through the lower regions of London. The storm won’t be gone for several hours, so please stay indoors, and stay safe. Thank you.”

Thankfully the loud siren had stopped; bad news was that Harry was going to be stuck her for a while, a very long while at that. “Oh I better check on Niall.” I threw Niall a text asking if he was ok and he answered back immediately, telling me that he was staying with Liam….and for some strange reason he put hearts next to his name; I just decided to ignore it for the time being.

“Looks like you’re staying here with me Harry…” I turned back around to where I had last seen Harry, to find him gone. “Harry?”

*yelp* “L-l-Louis?!” 

I jumped over the counter, running into the back room, to find the source of the yelp. Looking back over at my station I saw some curly hair sticking out from behind my client chair: “Harry?”

“Y-yes?” *BOOM, CRASH* More thunder and lightning rolled through the air; this time taking the power out with it.

“Well this is just brilliant.” Note the sarcasm….they don’t call me ‘The Sass Master from Doncaster’ for nothing. Another whimper panged through my ears as Harry shrank closer to the ground. 

As I knelt down beside Harry my hand rested down on something rough and soft, picking it up I realized that I had just found Harry’s beanie. “Harry, come on love, let’s get off the floor. I’ll take you up stairs and make us some tea, how does that sound?” Now normally, I’m not this nice to someone that I’ve just met, but there’s just something different about Harry. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but something about him just intrigues me. After more thunder sounded, Harry lunged up and wrapped his arms around my neck; a soft smile pulled at the corners of my lips as I pulled the shivering boy close. 

“I’ll take that as an, it sounds great.” 

“Carry me?”

I chuckled and nodded. “Sure.” 

As I slowly started to get up, Harry hooked his legs around my waist, which made him look more like a Koala bear.  
After I had regained my balance, I cupped my hands under Harry’s butt and started to climb up the stairs, leading up to my living quarters. 

“Almost there.” 

While we were climbing up the two flights of stairs, slowly may I add? A loud band of thunder and lightning had ricochet throughout the trip up, sending Harry into tears each time. I felt bad for the lad; I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get so scared over a storm before. I couldn’t begin to imagine how this might feel for Harry. After we made it up the stairs I took Harry over to the couch and started to lower him down. I rested Harry against the couch and tried to get him to let go of my neck, but he wouldn’t let go. So I did what every normal person would do, I straddled his lap. Totally normal. 

I put a light pressure on Harry’s legs so that they would straighten out and I climbed onto his lap. Positioning my legs on either side of Harry’s hips and made sure that he couldn’t wiggle away before I nestled down, putting all my weight on his thighs. “Harry, love, I need you to let go for a little bit. I need to go and put the kettle on.” As soothingly as possible I snaked one of my arms around Harry’s neck and softly rubbed the nape of the hair resting on his neck.

It was almost immediate; Harry slowly released his grip on my neck. I slowly pulled back and was met with the saddest sight I’ve ever seen: Harry’s eyes were clenched shut and I could tell that they were pink and puffy, tear stained cheeks, and a small pout to top it all off. With a soft smile I took both my hands and brought them up to Harry’s face, using my thumbs, I brushed any signs of tears from his flawless skin, then after a few moments Harry slowly started to open up his eyes, showing me that they were indeed puffy and pink.  
“I’m going to go put the kettle on, and then I’ll be right back.” Before my brain had other ideas, I climbed off Harry’s lap and headed over to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

*BOOM, FLASH, CRASH* 

“*yelp* Louis!”

As soon as the kettle hit the burner, I ran back into the living room to find Harry curled in on himself. Poor boy.

“Hazza.” I walked over and knelt down in front of Harry’s shivering figure.

“My poor boy. Everything’s gonna be ok, I promise.” Whenever there a bad storm and one of my little sisters needed comfort I would sit with them and softly rub their scalps, holding them close and just talk. Wonder if Harry would let me do that?

“L-Louis, it’s dark.” Looking into Harry’s eyes all I could make out was fear, so with a soft smile I pecked his forehead.

“I’ll go and get some candles.” 

Running back into the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of small candles and my lighter. “We’re in business, I found some.” I lit several around the room, and even though they barely lit the room enough to fully make out stuff, it was enough to help Harry. 

I placed the lighter on the coffee table and plopped down next to a curled up Harry. Sitting criss crossed I looked over at my only company wondering if he was ok; My concern got the better of me and I was leaning over my knee to try and get a glimpse of Harry. “Hey Harry, you ok?” Harry had started to look out from under his arms when all of a sudden he leaped out and tackled me into the couch.

“*oaf* Harry!” I was a laughing mess as Harry had me under his grip.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Harry smiled and nodded. Harry then put both hands on either side of my chest and held himself above me, motioning with his head I got the idea that he wanted me to move back up on the couch. I pushed up until my back was against the couch pillow then Harry crawled in between my legs and rested his head against my tummy.  
“Comfy?” Harry looked up and nodded. As we laid there in comfortable silence I absent mindedly ran my hand through Harry’s curls. Man, he’s got soft hair. While I was petting his curls something very velvety had brushed against my fingertips, my eye brows furrowed as I brushed over them again only this time a low rumbling was emitted from the curly haired lad. 

“Harry? Was that you?” 

And as if on command two little, brown kitten ears started to rise from the depths of Harry’s curls. Now I’m fairly certain that ant normal person would freak out and call the police, but as we’ve noticed I’m not normal.

“Um, well, Louis…I guess you can say that I’m not normal. Well you could also say that I’m a freak… go on let’s get this over with. Yell at me.” 

Harry pushed himself off me and sat on the couch cushion with a sad expression on his face. As he sat there I took notice to one of his ears. The one on the right had a droopy corner, and he also had a bushy, dark brown tail that was swaying limply over the side of the couch. Harry was waiting for me to yell at him…well here goes nothing.

“Harry, look at me.”

Slowly, Harry’s teary green eyes met with mine, and I could see the hurt written all over his face. It was a thorn to the heart.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, but I don’t think that you’re a freak. I know that what you are isn’t normal and that’s ok. I like it.” 

I cocked my head to the side and rubbed a steady hand over one of Harry’s now flattened ears, which in turn calmed him back down. “I think your ears are pretty cool, and well you’re pretty cute to.” I watched Harry for any sign of discomfort, but what I found wasn’t discomfort, but a deep blush. 

“You really mean that?” Dose he not see how beautiful he really is? With a small smile I rested my hand on his burning cheek and nodded.

“Truly.”

Dropping both my hands, I reached down and grabbed on of Harry’s, bringing it up to my chest where my heart was beating. “With all my heart.” Harry’s smile widened as he switched our hands, bringing my hand up to his heart. And if I’m not mistaken, they were beating at the same exact pace.

“And with all my heart.” I’m sure that if I was smiling and wider than my face would split in half. For a moment Harry forgot about the storm, we were calm in each-others company. It was perfect; then a loud whistling broke the silence.

“I better go and get the kettle.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “That would probably be a good idea.”

I sighed and moved from my comfy spot on the couch and ran to go and get the tea ready. “You want some honey in your tea, Harry?” I heard a muffled yes, and proceeded to get the beverages. 

“Could I have a cinnamon stick in my tea?!” I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled; “Sure thing Harry.”

I poured in some honey and got two cinnamon sticks, plopping them into our mugs. “I got it, and you have to guess what flavor of tea…’cause my lips are sealed.” I resumed sitting back into my original seat with my back seated against the couch pillow on the arm rest, while Harry sat in front of me. Taking small sips of tea, I watched as Harry started to get fidgety; finally after a few minutes I started to get drowsy, so I placed my mug on the coffee table and decided to shut my eyes for a few minutes.

“Louis…..Louis….Louis.”

I jolted awake when I felt a weight on my stomach and a pair of big green eyes peering at me. “I figured out what flavor the tea was….Apple Cider.” A smile regained its position on my face as Harry lowered himself onto my chest. “You’re a very smart Kitten.” I continued to aw at Harry’s cuteness; we never broke eye contact, only when a massive boom of thunder sounded, and it was so loud that it shook the room and caused me to jump a little at the sound of it. It was almost like an instant reaction that I buried my face into the kitten boy’s curls. I shivered slightly into Harry’s embraced as my nerves to an unexpected jolt, and to be honest I was genuinely scared. 

“Don’t be scared Lou, I’m right here. Everything’s going to be ok, I promise.” Harry scooped me up and held me very close.

“Thanks Harry.” He pulled back and smiled, and it was a very genuine smile. 

It was as if my body was now moving on its own accord as I started to inch close and closer to Harry’s face. We bumped noses, causing giggles to erupt from both of us and a cute dimpled grin to break the adorable tension before he crashed his lips into mine. To say that there were fireworks was an understatement, it was just so perfect. Pulling back Harry mewled and wrapped him arms around my waist, pulling me closer against him. 

“Harry! You goofy kitten.” I rested back against the arm rest of the couch and let Harry nuzzle down against my chest and under my chin.

“Let me stay the night?”

Looking down at my kitten I smiled: “Forever sounds better…..but always none the less.”


End file.
